Radio's Bath Time
by sexxxyradio69
Summary: uh-oh sisters! radio's got fleas! what will his lovely boyfriend lampy do? will...hehe...hotness ensue? oneshot


Radio was scooting his bottom on the floor in Wittgenstein's house. He was allowed to visit since Wittgenstein is his boyfriend. Lampy hopped up to Radio and screamed. "Radio! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Radio kept scooting. "I got fleas, pal! You got a problem with that?"

Lampy was screaming out in panic. "What the hell, Radio?!" He picked Radio up and started heading to the kitchen.

Radio was wriggling in joy. "Woah! Are we gonna go bake some weed cake, pal? Or perhaps have some chicken nuggets?"

Lampy screamed irritably. "No!" He then slammed Radio into the sink. "Radio, it's my job as your boyfriend to make sure you're healthy! And my job as Wittgenstein's boyfriend to make sure that he knows that you're healthy too!"

Lampy handed Radio a bottle of flea shampoo. "I'm going to leave now, and I expect those fleas to be gone when I come back!"

Radio waved at Lampy with his antenna as he was leaving. "Sure thing, pal!"

Once Lampy left, Radio sat in the sink for a good five minutes, scratching himself and trying to think. "Now, how do I get rid of my fleas?" He asked himself. He looked at the flea shampoo Lampy gave him. "Oh! This might be a key to it! Hmm…"

Radio then jumped out of the sink and landed on the floor. "I wonder why Lampy put me in the sink!" Radio said, leaving the kitchen. Radio was looking around every room Wittgenstein's house, he knew he had a mission now. "I just need to find a body of water to utilize!"

Radio looked into one room. It was Wittgenstein's bedroom. The bed was heart shaped with rose petals on it, the lights were dimly lit with candles, and smooth jazz was playing quietly. Radio stared for a moment. "Hmm... No water here!"

Radio opened a door in the hallway, it was pitch dark and all he could see were several eyes blinking and roaring at him. "Nope! Definitely no water here!" He closed the door and continued looking around.

Radio looked out a large window outside, seeing a swamp. "Haha! That water looks awful stagnant and unhygienic! I'll consider it if I can't find anything else!"

Radio kept looking, and he passed by one room, but he heard bubbling noises in there. He stopped and backed up, then turned and looked into the room. In there, he saw a nice, steamy hot tub. "Hot dog! Now that's some bath water if I ever saw some!" He exclaimed to himself. He laughed at his own remark because he had never seen bath water, so he had no idea what it was like. He could only assume this was it.

Radio hopped into the hot tub, holding onto the flea shampoo bottle with his antenna. "I guess I just put this anti-flea potion into the water, and poof! My fleas will go away!" Radio popped open the cap. "Bottoms up!"

Radio began to pour all of the bottle's contents into the hot tub. "I can't think of a single way this could go wrong!" He said confidently.

Lampy was in the library, sporting a pair of tiny glasses for lamps, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book while listening to Beethoven's ninth symphony. A spider crawled up to him and laughed. "Beethoven's ninth symphony! More like Beethoven's SIXTY-ninth symphony!" It slapped its leg in laughter. "Got 'em!"

Lampy glared at the spider, put down his tea, and then stomped on the spider. Immediately, the room started shaking like there was an earthquake. They weren't on Earth though, so it couldn't have been an earthquake. Lampy whipped his head around nervously. "Oh god, I didn't mean to anger the goddess of spiders. Oh my god." He began shaking and hyperventilating.

Suddenly, the library doors burst open, with a flood of suds flowing in. Lampy screamed loudly as he was overtaken by suds. He then had a moment of realization. He started shaking in fear again. He yelled as loud as his voice could go. _**"RADIO!"**_

Lampy hopped rapidly out of the room as the Ode to Joy portion of Beethoven's ninth symphony played. He made his way through the suds into the kitchen. His heart sank in fear when he saw Radio wasn't there. "Oh my god. Where the hell did he go?!"

Lampy heard Radio laughing maniacally in the distance. "...He didn't." Lampy rapidly hopped to the hot tub room.

In the hot tub room, Radio was laughing and splashing the water and swimming through the bubbles. There were lots of bubbles and dead fleas in the bubbles near Radio. Lampy entered the hot tub room and screamed, unable to see Radio due to being blinded by bubbles. "Radio! Are you okay?!"

Radio laughed. "I sure am, pal! That anti-flea potion worked like a charm! You should get in the potion-making business!"

Lampy was making his way through the bubbles, trying to find Radio. "That wasn't…" Lampy let out a resigned sigh. He thought it would be useless to explain to Radio that it was just shampoo and not a potion.

Radio stopped swimming around in the hot tub. "Okay, Lampy! I think I'm done! Let's go make out in the sauna!" Radio wrapped his antenna around Lampy's neck and jumped out of the hot tub, causing Lampy to fall into the hot tub before getting dragged out. Lampy was speechless and flustered, but okay with this.

They went into the sauna and started making out. Lampy stopped and turned his head away from Radio and spat on the ground. "Radio! You taste like flea sha- I mean… Anti-flea potion."

Radio laughed. "That just makes it all the better, pal!"


End file.
